The Forgotten Timelord
by 30DiedOnMars
Summary: Long after the Time War the Doctor was thought to be the only remaining Timelord in Existance, but now another shall emerge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was once a great and powerful race in our universe. A race of beings so powerful they could travel the vastness of Time and Space. So great they could live for centuries with the same face, and live on for many more with different ones. This race of people were known as the Time Lords and came from the planet Gallifrey. Unfortunately there was a war, a time war, between the Time Lords and the Daleks. The result was the end of the Time Lord race. Only one remains and he is known only as the Doctor. He protects the innocent from those who wish to destroy, with a particular fondness of the planet Earth and its inhabiting species, Homo-Sapiens, more commonly called Humans. Little does he know that he is not in fact the last remaining Time Lord, there is one more, but even he is unaware of this fact. The Time Lords call him the Knight, as that is the name he chose, but humanity call him Arthur Leigh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur appeared to be a 20 year old with short brown hair and Caucasian skin tone. He dressed in jeans and plain white t-shirts, wearing a coloured shirt on top of that. He wore a leather strapped watch on his left arm and was classed as a nerd in society due to his love of Sci-fi and how academic he was. He was a good sprinter and could easily outrun pursuers. He lived a normal life, working in a Computer Retailers. He couldn't remember any of his childhood and, to his knowledge, had no family. He lived in a small flat in England with the only things he knew had been part of his family being an old wardrobe, which had a lock but he had lost the key, and a pocket watch that didn't work. He often had vivid dreams of space and hoped that he could visit them one day.

One ordinary day, Arthur woke up after having a different dream to usual. He had dreamt of a big blue box standing across the street from the shop he worked in. He thought little of it and just figured he had seen the box on the internet at some point and his mind placed it in that setting for some reason. He went off to work and, just to check, looked directly over the road from the shop for the box. As he figured, his head was playing tricks with him because, like always, there was no blue box. He went inside the store and lived out another day of his ordinary life.

Upon the end of the day in the store, it was Arthur's turn to lock up. So he stayed behind longer than everyone else to clean up and lock up. As he turned around from the shutters, having just locked them, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was the box, not in the same place as his dream but further down the road. He looked straight at it and it began to fade from view. Mere seconds after having spotted the box, it was gone. Arthur headed straight home having put down the box sighting to stress. He had a day off the next day and was going to spend it shopping.

He woke up the next day after having a normal dream about space, no thoughts of the blue box in his head. He got up, got dressed and left for the Town Centre. To get to town, Arthur would have to pass the Computer store he worked at, and as he was he spotted the blue box again. This time it was directly across from the store, just like in his dream. He decided to cross the road and have a closer look at the box. As he came to the front he found out that it was an old fashioned Police Telephone box from the 1960's. As he was about to reach for the handle to attempt to open it, the door opened in the opposite direction, and out popped a peculiar man dressed like a professor but with the face of someone similarly aged to himself.

"Oh, hello there. Seems like you noticed us. Look's like the old girl's perception filter doesn't work on you. Why would that be then?" The strange man said. He had brown hair just like Arthur and seemed a bit odd about how he was referring to the box as a she, almost as if it was a machine.

"I saw this box in a dream I had the other night." Arthur told the strange man. "I don't understand though, there has never been a blue box here. I saw it last night too, but further down the street. How can this be possible." Arthur was extremely confused, nothing he knew could explain how this box existed.

"Well, you see, this isn't any old box. It's called a TARDIS and it's actually a time machine." The stranger answered. "Of course you should know all about TARDIS's Knight, you have your own."

"Who are you talking to?" Arthur replied, thinking this guy was a bit loopy. "In fact, what is your name?"

"Who, me? You know me, I'm the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Just 'the Doctor'? No actual name?" Arthur said with a confused tone to his voice. The Doctor sighed.

"You really don't remember anything about me? What about the Time Lords? Gallifrey?" The Doctor asked. He seemed sure that Arthur should know him. "Ah well, we'll just have to find your memory then shan't we." The Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS and locked it. "So, what do you do with your life then Knight? What do you do here on Earth? I fancy some food, care for some Fish Fingers and Custard?"

"I'm sorry Doctor, I'm not this Knight person you keep talking about, I'm called Arthur, Arthur Leigh." Arthur said as he begun to walk alongside the Doctor towards the town centre. "I'm sorry did you say Fish Fingers and Custard?" The Doctor was about to reply when a building in the town centre collapsed. "What was that?" Arthur asked, but he was talking to himself as the Doctor had already started to run towards the cloud of dust that had rose from the rubble..

As they arrived they found a spherical hole in the ground with some form of metal plate covering it. "Looks like it went right through the foundations of the building." The Doctor said. "I've seen these before; they are Gravity Bubbles, small platforms that can be used to protect the user whilst travelling. This is Dalek Technology. But the platform is too small to be used by a Dalek. In fact they wouldn't be underground to have used it." The Doctor was talking what sounded like gibberish to any ordinary person, but for some reason Arthur could keep up and understand it.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Arthur asked, the Doctor seemed to have the answers, and he wanted to know them. The Doctor began looking around to try and find something out of the ordinary and he spotted someone hiding in an alleyway. They were covered in a cloak to conceal their identity. The Doctor immediately ran towards the alleyway as the figure started to turn. Arthur, wanting to know what was going on, ran after him. When they caught up to the person in the figure, they removed their hood.

"Hello Time Lord's." The person said as they revealed their face. Their skin appeared wooden and the Doctor knew who they were immediately.

"Hello there. You're a tree aren't you?" He said then turning to Arthur. "This is one of the Trees of Cheem. They are quite literally living trees. But hang-on, you're race shouldn't be on Earth for thousands of years yet. What are you doing here?" The Doctor told Arthur whilst quickly changing to talk to the tree.

"My name is Rosa. I am indeed one of the Trees from the Forest of Cheem. And correct you are Time Lord that I do not belong in this time. But I have come back in time with aid from this leather machine to warn your Time Lord friend of a terrible danger. A person will come and attempt to kill you, you must escape in your TARDIS before it is too late." Rosa warned Arthur. Arthur was still extremely confused.

"But I don't have a TARDIS. I'm not a Time Lord like him, I'm a normal Human." Arthur pleaded. No one could argue with him though as the second he finished talking there was a red laser that landed by his feet. "Erm Doctor, what was that?"

"A deadly energy beam fired at your feet. Assuming the person firing is still in the area, we should all run now." No one wanted to wait to find out if the assailant was still in the area, so they all ran from the alleyway. "Quick, if we can get inside the TARDIS we will be safe until we figure out what is going on." Rosa and Arthur both nodded and they all continued to run. Once reaching the TARDIS they all got inside and then the Doctor locked the door. "Right, let's get to the bottom of this."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, so Rosa, you said there is a danger coming, what is it?" The Doctor immediately continued. Arthur stood just inside the doorway of the TARDIS in amazement whilst the Doctor and Rosa had already made their way towards to the TARDIS console. "Oh sorry, you have human memories right now don't you, well welcome to the TARDIS, yes it is bigger on the inside. Bathrooms are in these directions," the Doctor quickly pointed towards 3 different sets of stairs before whilst saying this, "now Rosa, that warning."

"Well Doctor, as you know we of the forest bore witness to the Time War between your species and the Daleks. Well whilst we saw this we also saw the fleeing of your friend here, assumably injured, and he was followed by a ship of some form. I followed that ship to Earth at this point in time and found out it was a surveillance droid following him to this location." Rosa explained to the Doctor. He was holding onto his chin trying to think of what this could mean, but judging by his expressions he was struggling to think what they could be up against.

"Well, since I can't think what we are up against, let's take a trip to the Kni- Arthur's home. See if there are any clues there." With that the Doctor began to run around the console, flicking switches and turning dials until they landed, nearly causing all of them to fall onto the floor. "Sorry about that, it's always tricky to land in a small space." The Doctor said as he started to walk towards the TARDIS door. As he opened it up Arthur followed him.

"Hey, how is the TARDIS in my flat?" Arthur asked confused, "We were just in the centre of town, how can we be here?"

"It travels in Space and Time, so that is how. Now, Arthur, is there anything in your memories which could help you realise who you are? Is there anything which means anything to you?" The Doctor began pushing Arthur into giving him answers, he seemed in a hurry. Almost as if he knew that something was going to happen soon.

"Well there are two things that I think were left for me by my parents. There is an old fob watch and a large wardrobe, both in my bedroom." No sooner had Arthur finished talking and the Doctor ran towards what appeared to be Arthur's bedroom. He was frantically searching it until he found the aforementioned fob watch, which he brought back into the living room that the TARDIS and Arthur were stood in.

"If I'm right, which I quite often am, this fob watch contains your memories of being a Time Lord. Let's open it shall we?" The Doctor pressed the button to open the fob watch, but nothing happened. "Well? Remember who you are yet Kinght?"

"Sorry Doctor, I don't feel any different, and I haven't gained any memories at all." Arthur said reluctantly at all.

"Guess that wasn't part of the Chameleon Arch then. Let's check out the wardrobe then." The Doctor walked back into the bedroom and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Pointing it towards the wardrobe he begun to scan it. "I thought so," The Doctor said as he reached to turn the key in the lock to open it. As he attempted to open it though, the wardrobe stayed closed. "Why won't it open?"

Arthur had entered his bedroom now, "I've never managed to open that wardrobe once. I've tried to sell it but no one would take it because it wouldn't open. Why, is it important?" The Doctor looked up at Arthur.

"This is your TARDIS."


End file.
